closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
LUK Internacional S.A. (Spain)
Background Luk Internacional is an important Spanish distribuitor based in Barcelona, founded in 1979. The company is famous because of the relations with Japanese companies TokyoTV and Sunrise, so Luk brought to Spain and Portugal famous Japanese series like Doraemon ''and ''Shin Chan. In addition, it has distributed some series like Reborn!, The Adventures of Blinky Bill, Black Jack, Snoopy, Twipsy or Garfield and Friends, to several Spanish and Portuguese TV channels like Canal 9 or TV3. 1st logo (1987?-1994) Logo: On a rock stone background, there is a blue circle. A blue "X" appears in the circle via "shining" effect. A black filmstrip with the words "Luk Internacional S.A." appears in front of the circle. FX/SFX: Simple cel animation. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the spanish dub of shows like "Muppet Babies" or "Blinky Bill" as well as early episodes of the "Doraemon" spanish dub. Scare Factor: None. 2nd logo (1994 - 1999, 2011) Logo: On a gold background, we again see the gold circle. The "X" flies around and finally gets in the circle. The filmstrip, this time on a brown color, moves around the "X" and stops in the same form as the last logo. Several white dots suddenly appear and stick to the filmstrip, forming the letters "Luk Internacional S.A.". A green monkey with an antena in his head and a white T-shirt with red stripes appears and smiles below the logo. Variants: * Sometimes the part were the X flies around is cut. * Early episodes of the spanish dub of "Shin-Chan" as well as Twipsy have a gold plate with the words "XX Aniversario". Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Music/Sounds: Due to bad plastering, early episodes of the spanish dub of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" have the "Fred Wolf Films" logo music. Availability: Seen on lots of shows licensed by LUK during the time. Also seen on spanish prints of "The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle" Scare Factor: Low, the monkey can startle you if yu don't expect him. 3rd logo (1999 - 2011) Logo: We star with the X spinning on the circle, which this time is orange. After some time, the X stops spinning and goes back to his usual gold logo. The rest of the logo is similar to the last logo, but this time the CGI is updated and the letters just appear instead of being formed by white dots. The word "Presenta" appears below. The way the word "Presenta" appears can be different depending on the movie: * The word "Presenta" zooms out. * Doraemon carries the word "Presenta". * The word just fades in. Logo Variants: * On TV shows the spinning X part is cut and the word "Presenta" is omitted. * On 1999 Shows A 20th Anniversary Sign Is Seen * On Catalan, Galician and Basque dubs of "Doraemon" and "Shin Chan" movies, the channel were the show is aired in that country's logo appears below. FX/SFX: A mix of CGI and cel animation. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth tune that turns into a bombastic theme and ends with some piano notes. Music/Sounds Variant: The TV version uses the ending theme of the show. Availability: The long version is seen on "Doraemon" and "Shin Chan" movies from the period. The TV show version is seen on spanish prints of shows lincesed by LUK Internacional during the era. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd logo.If you don't see Shin or Doraemons heads. 4th logo (2000 -2011) Logo: We see the earth globe in the middle of the space, a comet flies through it turning it into a cartoon, another comet flies through it, making a red glow appears as the earth starts to shake. Another comet flies through it turning it into a grey outline of the circle from the logo. The X then appears, also grey, as the filmstrip, which this time has several copies of the Luk Internacional logo passes through the circle. The filmstrip turns red with the text "LUK Internacional S.A." on it. Logo Variants: * In "Doraemon" movies, the earth turns into Doraemon's head. * On "Shin Chan" movies, the earth turns into Shin Chan's head. * On TV shows, the logo is still. * At the end of spanish prints of "The Care Bears in Wonderland" the earth part of the logo is cut. * Several Shows From 2007-2011 Use A Print Version FX/SFX: CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: Another dreamy synth tune. Music/Sounds Variants: * The TV version is silence. * At the end of "The Care Bears in Wonderland", due to bad plaster, the logo has the music from the Nelvana logo. Availability: The normal version is quite uncommon it was only seen on a few LUK Internacional DVDs. The versions with the planet turning into heads of Doraemon and Shin Chan is seen on Doraemon and Shin Chan movies from the period. The TV version is seen on TV shows made by Luk on the era. Scare Factor: None. 5th logo (2011- ) Logo: We see several shots of diamonds of colors flying through space. We then see several red diamonds flying through a ring until the get inside the ring, making the shape of a star and looking like a more "modern" version of the other logos. The letters "LUK internacional s.a." swipe through a zone of the star. Variants: * On TV shows, a print version is used. * On Spanish prints of Stand by Me Doraemon, the previous logo plays as normal, but after Doraemon winks, it fades to the second half of this logo. FX/SFX: CGI and Flash animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The TV version uses the end theme of the show. Availability: The normal version is seen in "Doraemon" and "Shin Chan" movies. The TV version is seen on shows lincesed by LUK nowadays. Scare Factor: None 6th logo (2013- ) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on spaninsh prints of "Stand by Me Doraemon" Scare Factor: None Category:Spain